Un dolor de Estomago Hht 2013
by Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen
Summary: Participa en el reto del grupo Harmony Hasta la tumba " -beso bajo el muerdago" Desenme suerte para ganar el primer lugar


**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a la buena escritora JK Rowling. **

**Esto de aquí, la rareza que leen es un reto de Harmony Hasta la Tumba, espero les guste. **

**Un dolor de Estomago**

Harry Potter estaba refunfuñando mirando como Hermione Granger coqueteaba con el búlgaro de Krum, Estaba que se moría de Celos, Ya que la castaña desde que Viktor llego no se despagaba de él.

Volteo la mirada hacia la fiesta que se celebraba en honor a las fiestas navideñas, La familia Weasley por primera vez realizo una fiesta a lo grande similar a la boda que celebraron años atrás, la boda de Bill y Fleur. Luna bailaba con el ritmo todo extravagante, el vestido que tenía era uno de color verde. Por poco se ríe a carcajadas, mirando como Ronald Weasley su mejor amigo le trataba de seguir el ritmo a Luna Lovegood. Ron nunca fue una gran bailarín y Luna nunca fue una experta, así que en conjunto formaban un ridículo baile.

En la parte del buffet como experta en sus guisos se encontraba la matriarca Weasley, quien trataba de embutir de comida a todos sus invitados, apenas se vaciaba un contenedor cuando de repente aparecía mas comida. Para el Ojiverde fue obvio que Molly utilizaba elfos domésticos. Que Alegría que Hermione no se haya percatado de dicha situación, porque si no seguiría hablando de su ley a favor de los Elfos.

En Frente se encontraban los 3 hermanos mayores Weasley quienes charlaban con buena parte de los invitados entre ellos Hagrid, La profesora Sprout, McGonagall y Vector. Ginny por el contrario como buena anfitriona, trataba que todo mundo se divierta también se encontraba Kinsgley y amistades del ministerio.

Apenas el reloj marcaria la medianoche para proclamar feliz navidad y felicitar a todos sus compañeros, sin embargo Harry no podía entender cómo es que todo su plan para declarar su amor a su mejor amiga se fuera al caño.

Harry Potter llevaba ya 3 años enamorado en secreto de aquella castaña, tan escurridiza, pues por más que intentaba, no lograba decir sus sentimientos frente a ella. Esta Noche pensó que todo cambiaria, ya que pondría como escusa el muérdago para besarla, pero oh desgracia nunca tuvo en cuenta que ella se iría tras el búlgaro. Harto de ver como ella le sonreía a ese pelinegro, refunfuñando salió al exterior para respirar aire puro.

Estaba tratando de controlar su respiración, sus celos y sus pensamientos de asesinatos contra Viktor Krum, que se sobresalto al mínimo sonido escuchado tras unos arbustos.

Con la curiosidad innata que le recorría las venas, siguió el sonido, sorprendiéndose al ver a George Weasley, sonreír con malicia, mientras ponía en función varios de sus artífices, inventos que eran únicos en ese mundo mágico.

Harry sigiloso cual gato, atrapo a el Pelirrojo Weasley, quien paralizado, tembló creyendo que era su madre. A pesar de sus 29 años y de tener a dos hijos, George se seguía comportando como niño pequeño.

-Con que aquí estabas Weasley-Harry sonrió divertido al ver la cara de espanto de George, el cual se difumino, mostrando un rostro molesto, al ver a Potter.

-¿Que sucede Potter? ¿Por qué me espías?—Se levanto irguiéndose en toda su estatura, tratando de intimidar al Auror, Cosa que por supuesto no logro.

Sin embargo ambos terminaron riendo a carcajadas por lo divertido de la situación.

George utilizo a Harry como ayuda para poner la fiesta un gran espectáculo, mas Potter a pesar de todo estaba un poco alicaído, para Weasley fue evidente cual era la razón.

Todo el mundo mágico sabía que Potter moría por Hermione Granger… Y Viceversa.

Es así como George decidió dar un empujoncito a ese par de idiotas enamorados, cambiando sus planes pero con la meta de ser la mejor navidad de todas. Weasley planeo lo sucedido a continuación:

Potter ingreso todo mareado a la fiesta, nadie se había percatado del estado del ojiverde quien sentía que el mundo daba vueltas. Hermione Granger que a pesar de estar con Krum no perdía de vista a su mejor amigo, fue la única en darse cuenta como Harry estaba pálido, como caminaba tambaleante. Claro que los invitados pensaban que estaba pasado de copas, más Granger no. Conocía a su amigo y también conocía como era en estado de embriaguez.

Asustada fue directo hacia él, olvidándose de la grandiosa anécdota que le contaba Víktor. Olvidándose de todos menos de Potter que tambaleante se cayó al piso golpeándose la cabeza. Hermione estaba aterrorizada, mas cuando por el fondo escuchaba gritos asustados de los presentes, Molly preocupada lloraba a lágrima viva. El público espectador cuchicheaba tratando de ver que era lo que sucedía.

Hermione se arrodillo ante Harry tomando su cabeza entre sus brazos, tratando que sus ojos se abrieran, mas las preciosas esmeraldas no le miraban, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, Acuno el cuerpo de Harry. Los Aurores bordeaban el salón de fiestas, tratando de buscar al agresor, pues creían que Potter su jefe fue atacado. Entonces entre todo el cuchicheo, la voz gruesa y rasposa de Harry se escucho.

-Hermione…Te amo…siempre te he amado…perdóname por no decírtelo...—tosió con dolor, llevando su mano derecha hacia la altura de su corazón, entreabriendo sus ojos clavándolo ante una Hermione. Quien sufría ante las palabras.

-Oh Harry… Yo también te amo—pronuncio

-Hermione-Alguien hablo—arriba de ti hay un muérdago—

La castaña por instinto levanto la mirada, topándose con esa plantita verde que según la tradición al estar frente a otra persona se le daría un beso. Ella no necesitaba esa excusa, ya que amaba a Harry.

Sin pensar demasiado, beso delicadamente los labios de Potter, el cual le respondió con una dulzura y ternura que ocasiono mas lagrimas en la castaña.

De pronto las luces se apagaron, todos los presentes asustados sacaron por instinto sus varitas.

Del techo empezó a salir un humo, del cual poco a poco salía un árbol de navidad, un santa Claus con su trineo, simulando reír con el típico jojojo, Maravillando al público.

Mientras en el suelo dos amantes se besaban sin cesar, Hermione no se percato del hechizo que envolvió a Potter sanándolo mágicamente, ni siquiera pregunto cuando el beso se volvió más vigoroso.

En fin, solo tenía en mente que un dolor de estomago era la misma excusa que le dio Luna para besar a Harry bajo un muérdago.

**FIN**

**Gracias Por leer**


End file.
